wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith
Lilith was a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. Although playing a part in the history of the WotAR setting, the character didn't seem much action and only had 17 posts before becoming inactive. She earned a +1 karma. Her character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Lilith Race: Mother of Vampires and Demons Age: unknown Gender: Female Occupation: none Birthplace: In Paradise Current Location: Hidden Family Relations: She is the mother of vampires and demons, first wife to Adam, and beloved of Cain. Weapons: Her hypnozing eyes, and so controlling people, her other magic powers as well as an ancient sword she had laid a spell upon so that it would cut through any material, and weighs like nothing in her hands. Other Items Owned: None to mention here BACKGROUND Personality: For Lilith, good and evil are not the same as for other creatures. As she was made out of the same soil as Adam, she sees herself and all women as equal to men, and this perspective wasn't shared by anyone else for a very long time, until the middle of the 20th Century. This perspective also was the reason for Lilith to be banned from Paradise by God himself, and so for her, good and evil is a little different: Good is to fight for a true reason, and to be ready to die for it, whoever would come to harm. Love is the highest for her, whatever is done out of love, it cannot be bad. But at the same time, Lilith hates war, war without a reason, war that just should kill people, war that was just fought out of blood lust. Lilith never could trust anyone in her life, not before she met Cain, and slowly learned to trust and love him, he was the only one to her heart and to know the true her. He is the only one who does not make her feel like a social outcast, as God has banned her. She did not belong to the 'Good' creatures, but neither was she 'Evil', so she would be an outcast in the world. Detailed History: Lilith, according to Hebrew Jewish texts, was the first woman created for Adam. After God created the whole world and paradise, as well as Adam, he was alone, and God said, 'It is not good for a man to be alone.' He then created a woman for Adam, from the same earth Adam himself has been created, and called her Lilith. Adam and Lilith immediately began to fight. She said, 'I will not lie below,' and he said, 'I will not lie beneath you, but only on top. For you are fit only to be in the bottom position, while I am to be the superior one.' Lilith responded, 'We are equal to each other in as much as we were both created from the earth.' But they would not listen to one another. When Lilith saw this, she knew it would not work for the humans, and spoke the Ineffable Name of God. God cursed Lilith for this, banned her from Paradise and made her a Night-demon, with special features of an owl. With this act, Lilith also became the Mother of all vampires, she was unique and untouched by the 'original sin' Adam and Even had been cursed for, because she had left the garden before and flew away. And knowing the name of God made her even more powerful in her own right. After her failure, she was allowed to stay out on her own, as a witch, mother of all demons and vampires, a witch as she studied the lore of magic, powers that God had not given to mere humans, but that she now possessed. Lilith has all of the standard powers of a vampire, to a higher degree than most, but was unencumbered by most of the standard limitations. She can mesmerize and control others by catching their gaze for three seconds, though beings with sufficiently strong wills can resist her to some degree. In addition, she has a much harder time trying to maintain control over a group of people. She can transform partially or fully into an owl or mist, she can control the weather, and she can command animals such as rats, mice, bats and owls. Lilith is immune to sunlight and does not fall into a coma-like trance during daytime hours, and she is not dependent upon sleeping on her native soil. She is not affected by religious talismans and can even wield them herself against other vampires or creatures. She is immune to garlic. She heals almost instantly from wounds, and she cannot even be killed by dismemberment. She can be killed by a wooden stake through the heart or the Montesi formula. Her spirit can enter the form of an innocent woman who hates all men who want to subdue her and can take control over her. This body can be killed, but as long as her own true body is not killed, her soul is bound to this world. Lilith is not dependent upon ingesting human blood to survive, she does savor its taste. By biting a person on the neck and depositing an enzyme in their system, she makes her victim highly susceptible to her commands. The victim also develops a perverse erotic fixation on Lilith. In addition, if that person dies, they would rise again in three days as a vampire, now independent of her will. But now being alone in the world, she became desperate for love, and therefor mated with many demons that walked on the world and so created even more demons, she became known as the Mother of all demons. It was said it was her in her rage who killed men and children in their sleep, at night. The reason that was given to her to commit those acts were that she hated men who thought they were superior to women, and the children in her pain when she thought of her demonical, evil children. But in reality, it mostly were her demon children who committed those acts, she stayed beside and let it happen, mostly watched from above in her owl-looking form. Cain was the firstborn son of Adam and Eve. He was banished, with a mark from the land of his parents because he killed his brother in jealous rage. Cain wandered until he found Lilith in the area by the Red Sea. She cared for him now and showed him the power of blood. He became the first true vampire, drinking from Lilith's blood and so also became a night-creature. Cain is also mentioned in the Bible as having a number of legitimate children, with an unnamed women, approximately his sisters, daughters of Adam and Eve. Some of his children were even highly regarded, as they are listed with their inventions, such as the harp and metal working. But, past Gen. 4:26 there is no more mention of Cain's children or his line. In the following centuries, Lilith and Cain built up their own clan of vampires, the so-called Lilith Vampires. They were not so interested in blood, but more in magic and also had some of the powers of Lilith, although by far not as strong. As well, Lilith's demon children stayed with her, defending her. Lilith preferred not to fight, she rather wanted to stay in the background of their clan. Enough brutallity and death she already had seen, only in the uttermost situations when she truly was needed she drew her sword and fought, with magic and strength, for those she loved, her children, both vampires and demons, as well as Cain. Lilith wished for a peaceful life with people who respected her, as this was what she had not experienced in the first period of life when she was in Paradise. Neither did she desire war, death or endless fighting, not without the reason of love in the background. With the centuries, people began to hunt Lilith's clan down, more and more died. Lilith drew back even more, people almost forgot about her, she did not attack anymore, she did not want to take sides and defend those she loved and those she pitied anymore. Only rumours remained, about a night-creature, a human in owl form, which sometimes could be seen on the horizon. Only few stories were told about this creature, biting a human, and after their death the bodies of the humans suddenly disappeared. But all those stories completely were forgotten after the great migration of peoples at the end of Antiquity. In the meantime, other vampire clans and werewolves evolved, came forth, and began a huge war. Lilith remained hidden, together with Cain. This war disgusted her, it was pointless, only fought out of the reason of two broken hearts. Everyone fought everyone, each creature was on it's own side. This war became worse and worse, lasted for more than a thousand years, and still, vampires and werewolves fought. Many creatures of great powers had been killed, many places, holy for some creatures, destroyed. And still, this amazed Lilith about the war, hardly any humans knew of the existance of such races. But the humans who have learned about those beings have either joined one side in this war, or taken another role: The hunters. Now at last, Lilith saw her time had come. The world was in pain, the humans, all races, this war brought evil, true evil, Lilith's evil, onto earth. Many of those, who fought, knew what they were fighting for, for them it only mattered whom they fought. For Lilith, the world seemed to have turned dark. Now she had seen the time come to resurrectfrom the legends and remember all beings of her existance. She was a mighty creature, neither demon, nor human, nor vampire, but had all of their powers together. The owl, symbol for wisdom, pregnancy and birth, but also of pain and death, was her symbol, and was often seen in these days again. Fears: being failed in her feelings again Strengths: Magic, and Mistrust towards almost everyone Weaknesses: Seeing her feelings being spat on Likes: Love Dislikes: supercilious men who think women are worth nothing but fun APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: High cheekbones, fair skin, dark, mysterious eyes, long, dark hair. Lilith has kept her youth, thanks to her magic and immortality, but her age and wisdom can be seen in her eyes. Clothing: Lilith, even in modern times, remains to wear rather antique seeming clothes, light dresses out of linen bound together by needles, pins and girdles. So that she would not immediately catch the eyes of all people around, she wears a long, black cloak that hides her robe. Build: Human: In this form, Lilith mostly wanders, so that normal humans would not recognize her, and of the creatures only those who know her and believe in her. She has a tall, slender figure, full of power. Creature: As creature, being able to fly, Lilith can be seen in her human form, only that feathery wings grew out of her back, and owl claws appear in stead of her feet. Her dark hair then seems like a crown of feathers around her pale face. Marks/Scars: None Role play Sample: It was night. A girl ran along a dark street, trees on each side, blocking out even more the moonlight, making it difficult to see far. The girl was holding her right cheek, her right eyebrow was bleeding and painful bruises could be seen on the cheek. She had come out of one of the houses on the street's side, crying, her salty tears burning on her face. Wings could be heard, a creature flying above her. The girl looked up, and saw an owl-like woman, landing in front of her now. The girl looked into the woman's eyes, and was caught immediately, unable to look away anymore. All of a sudden, all the girl's pain was forgotten, and suddenly it was as if she herself was flying, seeing the whole scene from above. She has left her body, her soul has been thrown out of the body and it was taken over now by the other woman's soul now. Lilith left her body, and entered the girl's body together with all her powers. Her own body, changing back to it's human form, fell as if lifeless to the ground. But the heart in Lilith's true body did not stop beating, it never did. The girl's body now picked up Lilith's body, and carried it away. Out of the girl's shoulders now owl wings grew, and her feet left the ground, flying up high into the air. Lilith wanted to hide her body now, she only could be killed if her true body would be pierced with a stake through the heart. This she could prevent, she thought. Category:Characters Category:Creatures